Опус по Майами
by Buratinas
Summary: Автор: Polina. Стетлер собирает компромат на Горацио и слышит удивительные вещи...


**Опус**

**_Автор: polina_**

_Disclaimer: все права на сериал принадлежат законным правообладателям_

_Замечание автора: просьба, не воспринимайте это слишком серьезно  
и не думайте, что я издеваюсь над героями ... на самом деле, я их очень люблю, и это одни из моих способов показать это ..._

Рик Стетлер сидел в своей машине, припаркованной напротив полицейского управления города Майами, и медленно допивал кофе. До конца обеда оставалось меньше двадцати минут, а он не знал, чем себя занять. С утра он уже написал три доноса, сделал пять анонимных звонков и подсунул на стол шефа восемь записочек сомнительного содержания. Он открыл бардачок и достал небольшой аппарат с наушниками. Он уже больше месяца прослушивал кабинет Горацио Кейна в надежде собрать компромат. Он сделал еще глоток и надел наушники. Некоторое время ничего не было слышно. Но вдруг раздался шум открывшейся двери, и послышались шаги. Рик прислушался и нажал красную кнопку на панели.

Горацио: Нет, Эрик, я так не могу. Ничего не получается. Я провел в туалете почти тридцать минут, а результата не последовало.  
Эрик: Ну, я не знаю, мне всегда это помогает. Конечно, я не каждый день такое делаю … К тому же, подобное случается со мной раз или два в неделю.  
Горацио: Ты уверен, что я все правильно делаю?  
Эрик: Я тебе говорил, что сначала надо намочить …  
Горацио: Да …  
Эрик: А потом смазать …  
Горацио: Да …  
Эрик: Я ведь тебе давал эту смесь.  
Горацио: Я сделал все, как ты сказал.  
Эрик: И что?  
Горацио: Эффекта никакого. Вот смотри …

Послышалось шуршание. Рик сделал еще один глоток, пытаясь понять, что там происходит.

Эрик: Да, что - то не так … Ты посмотри, как выглядит … Ты уверен, что ты тер там, где было нужно?  
Горацио: Вообще - то, последний раз я таким занимался, когда мне было лет шестнадцать.  
Эрик: Неужели?  
Горацио: Я имею в виду, что тогда я еще это делал руками.  
Эрик: А теперь?  
Горацио: Обычно покупаю соответствующие средства в магазине.  
Эрик: Ты как это делал - на себя или от себя?  
Горацио: А есть разница?  
Эрик: Ну, да … В зависимости от того, чего тебе хочется получить … Может ты попросишь Элину. Или ты думаешь, что она не умеет?  
Горацио: Да, нет, несколько раз она для меня это делала.

При упоминании имени детектива Салас Рик насторожился. "Неужели она с этим Горацио …" Он с жадностью сделал еще одни глоток и стал слушать дальше. Дверь в кабинет Горацио открылась еще раз.

Горацио: А, Райан! Ты бы не мог нам помочь.  
Райан: Конечно, а в чем проблема?  
Эрик: У Горацио не получается вот это …

Опять послышалось шуршание.

Райан: Ха, ну вы даете! Кто же так это делает!  
Горацио: А как надо?  
Райан: Смотрите и учитесь.

Шуршание продолжилось.

Эрик: Ты уверен, что делаешь это правильно?  
Райан: Конечно. Этому меня научил дедушка.  
Эрик: Надо же, а мне об этом рассказал и показал как делать отец лет в шесть. Как раз после того, как мама устроила мне взбучку, когда все увидела.  
Горацио: Эй, Райан, я ведь все же живой человек. Можно понежнее … Эй, что - то мне мокро.  
Райан: А чего ты ожидал? Необходима жидкость.  
Эрик: Может все - таки мой способ лучше?  
Райан: Тереть до потери пульса?  
Эрик: Ну, иногда эффект достигается быстрее, чем ты думаешь.  
Райан: Нет уж, Горацио, ручаюсь, только я смогу тебе помочь.  
Горацио: Ладно …  
Райан: А, может, ты все же снимешь, чтобы мне было удобнее …   
Горацио: Думаешь, так будет лучше?  
Райан: Уж точно не хуже.  
Горацио: Может я еще раз сам попробую?  
Райан: Ладно. Смотри на меня и повторяй.

Шуршание продолжилось

Райан: Видишь как я это дела. Медленно, медленно, медленно ... Вот так ... Вот так ...

Эрик: Может на него плюнуть?  
Горацио: Ты думаешь, поможет?  
Райан: С чего ты решил?  
Эрик: Ты же знаешь, что слюна человека может использоваться по - разному. В том числе и так.  
Райан: А тебе не кажется это несколько противным? Ты сам часто это делаешь, да?  
Эрик: Ну, когда под рукой ничего нет, а очень надо …  
Райан: Фу … 

Рик поперхнулся кофе и в течение минуты никак не мог прокашляться. 

Эрик: Может все - таки позовем Келли?  
Райан: Да, нет, уже совсем чуть - чуть (задыхаясь произнес молодой человек, чувствовалось, что он что - то делает с усилием). Давай же, давай же …  
Горацио: Ох …  
Эрик: Да ты посмотри, цвет изменился совсем … Ведь так не должно быть, верно?  
Райан: Ну, я не знаю … Такие большие размеры …

Дверь кабинета Горацио открылась опять

Горацио: Ах, Келли! Спасительница!  
Келли: Что - то случилось? Чего это вы тут втроем делаете?  
Эрик: Да у Горацио проблема.  
Келли: Думаете, я способна ее разрешить.  
Эрик: Ты ведь женщина.  
Келли: Да, и что?  
Райан: Ну, об этом же пишут в женских журналах.  
Келли: В журналах о многом пишут  
Эрик: Вы знаете все о таких вещах или, по крайней мере, должны знать.  
Келли: Разве мужчины не знают о том, как это делать?  
Райан: У каждого свой способ. Вариантов тысячи.  
Райан: Мы пытаемся помочь.  
Горацио: Вот видишь.  
Келли: Ммм … Да. Я смотрю, вы тут отлично потрудились. Терли слишком сильно, да?  
Эрик: Это была идея Райана.  
Келли: Нам необходим стол.  
Эрик: Стол?  
Келли: Ну в качестве опоры. Может пойдем в лабораторию?  
Горацио: Я могу убрать папки со своего.  
Келли: Тоже идея.

Рик услышал шорохи.

Келли: Замечательно. Теперь вот сюда.  
Эрик: Может включить настольную лампу, чтобы было лучше видно?  
Келли: Давай. Видишь, Райан, в чем была твоя ошибка - ты прилагал слишком много силы, а такое дело требует нежности.  
Райан: Ну да …  
Келли: Берешь и медленно словно гладишь, периодически слегка надавливая. Ну, как?  
Горацио: Не знаю, разницы пока не вижу.  
Келли: Эрик, не стой у меня за спиной. Я начинаю нервничать. Все - таки впервые раз я делаю это для своего начальника, да и еще и на людях.  
Эрик: А чего смущаться? Все знают, что все это делают. Просто некоторые не любят о таком говорить.

Послышался хохот.

Райан: Ух, ты, какие размеры … Мне кажется, становится больше и больше … Ты уверена, что делаешь все правильно?  
Келли: Ну, я всегда всем делаю именно так. Пока никто не жаловался. Горацио?  
Горацио: Ээээ … я не особо разбираюсь в таких вещах.  
Эрик: Райан, подвинься, мне совсем ничего не видно.  
Райан: А ты встань вот с этой стороны.  
Келли: Чего ты так маешься? Неужели никогда не видел такого?  
Эрик: Обычно я сам таким занимаюсь. Хотя пару раз видел, как это делают другие и …  
Райна: Да ладно врать - то, "всегда делаю сам" - будто мы поверили.  
Эрик: Хорошо, признаюсь, моя бывшая подружка иногда мне помогала.  
Келли: Эрик, Райан, подержите вот здесь, а я медленно потяну. Думаю, у нас должно получиться.  
Горацио: Похоже, что - то получается …  
Келли: Я же тебе говорила …  
Эрик: А долго надо держать?  
Келли: По - разному, когда как. У кого - то получается за несколько минут. Кому - то требуется около получаса.

Послышался смешок.

Райан: Полчаса? Да я за это время сделаю несколько раз.  
Эрик: Я не сомневаюсь.  
Райан: Ты что, не веришь мне?  
Эрик: А следует?  
Райан: Да ты просто завидуешь.  
Эрик: Было бы чему!  
Райан: Хочешь, покажу, где я делал в последний раз?  
Горацио: А может принести что - нибудь из лаборатории? Какую - нибудь смесь?  
Келли: Не стоит.  
Эрик: Келли, я вот хотел спросить, а есть разница, держать ли вертикально или горизонтально?  
Келли: Ну, смотря какая проблема. Я стараюсь делать в горизонтальном положении.  
Райан: На столе?  
Келли: На любом твердом предмете. Так и удобнее, и эффективнее. Горацио, ну как?  
Горацио: Мммм … может еще потрешь? Похоже, ему нравится прикосновение твоих рук.

Рик выронил стаканчик с кофе. Горячая жидкость обожгла колени. "Черт!" - прошипел Стетлер. Он не мог поверить в том, что слышит. Стетлер тяжело дышал и подался чуть вперед, с жадностью ловля каждое слово.

Послышался стук в дверь.

Горацио (прокашлявшись): Войдите.

Открылась дверь в кабинет.

Горацио: Алекс!  
Эрик: Ты уж точно нам поможешь.  
Алекс: Если это касается трупа, то с радостью.  
Райан: Не совсем, это касается вот чего.  
Алекс: Хм ...  
Горацио: У меня никак не получается.  
Алекс: С чего вы решили, что я могу помочь? В таком деле у каждого свой подход.  
Райан: Ну, ты ведь женщина, да , к тому же, и мать.  
Алекс: В твоих устах это звучит почти как комплимент. Спасибо. Хотя у меня и девочка.  
Райан: И что это меняет? Девочки таким не занимаются?  
Алекс: Отнюдь. Они просто реже это делают.  
Горацио: Нет, правда, Алекс, помоги мне ...  
Алекс: А как же Келли?  
Келли: Увы, мой способ не подошел.  
Горацио: Но я благодарен тебе за попытку.  
Алекс: Ладно, давайте я попробую ... Позвольте ...

На лбу Стетлера выступила испарина. Он почувствовал, как температура тела начала медленно повышаться. В своих самых безумных фантазиях он не мог представить, чем Горацио будет заниматься в своем кабинете, да еще и не один, а почти со всей своей командой.

Эрик: Смотрите, какие - то белые пятна появились. Так и должно быть?  
Алекс: Даже не знаю ... Обычно все получается за пару минут ...  
Райан: Да, похоже не судьба ...

В дверь кабинета еще раз постучали.

Горацио: Да? … А, Элина!  
Элина: Надеюсь, я вам не помешала.  
Горацио: Совсем нет.  
Эрик: Точно, нет.  
Райан: Но можешь помочь.  
Элина: Я? В чем?  
Горацио: У меня возникла проблема. Видишь …

В наушниках раздался стук каблуков.

Келли: Я пыталась помочь ...  
Алекс: И я тоже, но эффекта, похоже, нет.  
Горацио: Ну, почему же, стало получше. Я это вижу. И цвет немного изменился.  
Элина: Надо же, какие размеры! Что - же вы использовали?  
Эрик: Вот это. Я всегда этим натираю.  
Элина: И что? Помогает?  
Эрик: Ну, как когда. Зависит от случая и состояния.  
Горацио: Ты говорил совсем другое. Говорил, что точно знаешь, как это делать.  
Эрик: Эээ … сколько людей, столько мнений. Все варианты хороши. Главное, выбрать правильный.  
Элина: Дайте - ка мне попробовать. Эрик, подвинься.  
Эрик: Надеюсь, ты это умеешь.  
Элина: А Алекс справилась отлично, я смотрю.  
Келли: Спасибо.  
Элина: Я вот кое - что только подправлю. Горацио, ты не против?  
Горацио: Нет, ну что ты. Я буду только рад. Я же помню, что в прошлый раз ты справилась просто замечательно. Тот случай, когда мы были в здании суда …  
Элина: В лифте?  
Горацио: Да, мы еще тогда торопились. Я сначала не хотел ничего делать, но потом согласился. Ты была так убедительна.  
Элина: Но ведь все получилось.  
Горацио: Да, нам хватило нескольких минут.  
Элина: Главное, что никто ничего не заметил, когда мы вышли из лифта.  
Горацио: Это точно …  
Элина: Келли, давай я возьму … Вот так … Плавно и осторожно … Давно я для тебя этого не делала …

Стетлер сидел в машине. Руки его дрожали. Он больше не сомневался в том, что происходит в кабинете у Горацио. Он мог нечто подобное ожидать от Эрика, Райана, Алекс или Келли. Но вот чтобы в этом участвовала Элина? Да еще у всех на виду? Он сорвал наушники, резко открыл дверь машины и выпрыгнул. Со всей силой хлопнув дверцей, он направился в полицейское управление … Двери лифта открылись, и Стетлер вышел в коридор. Он сделал глубокий вдох и быстрым шагом направился к кабинету Горацио. Он подошел к двери и нагнулся, чтобы посмотреть в замочную скважину. Но, как на зло, в нее был вставлен ключ. Он еще раз сделал глубокий вздох, собираясь с силами, и решительно постучал в дверь.

Через некоторое время дверь чуть приоткрылась. Показалось лицо молодого человека.

Эрик: Да? Что вам надо?  
Стетлер: Мне надо срочно поговорить с Кейном.  
Эрик: Он пока занят. Что - то случилось?  
Стетлер: А чем это он таким тут занимается?  
Эрик: Важным делом. А что?  
Стетлер: Знаем мы ваши важные дела. Дай пройти.

Эрик загородил дорогу, не пуская Стетлера во внутрь.

Эрик: Я же сказал, что Горацио занят.

Послышался хохот. Потом крики:

- Давай, давай!  
- Элина, еще немного, и у тебя все получилтся!  
- Сильнее, сильнее ...  
- Почти уже!  
- Смотрите, цвет меняется!  
- Давай, давай!

Стетлер (раскрасневшись): Дай же мне пройти.

Он резко со всей силы втолкнул молодого человека во внутрь. Рик поднял глаза и застыл на мгновение, не зная как относится к тому , что увидел. У стола стояли Райан Вульф, Алек Вудс, Келли Дюкейн, Горацио Кейн и Элина Салас. Элина нагнулась над пиджаком, который был расстелен на столе, и, держа губку в правой руке, медленно водила ею по ткани. Горацио заглядывал Элине через плечо, наблюдая за работой.


End file.
